


Distraction

by EmeraldBriar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldBriar/pseuds/EmeraldBriar
Summary: Reader decides it's best for her to leave. Roronoa Zoro x reader





	Distraction

    Y/N had never felt so…used. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, giving her a rest for her head as tears stained her cheeks. Sobs shook her body as she thought back to the events of last night and this morning. She had quite a lot to drink and in her drunken state, told the green-haired swordsman of her feelings towards him. He responded to her with reciprocated feelings and the two of them spent the night together embraced in passion. 

    When morning came and they woke, the swordsman was quick to tell her he made a mistake. He had a goal to achieve and she was a distraction from that. Y/N’s heart broke, not understanding why he’d be saying this after all the sweet nothings he whispered to her last night. He told her that he wanted her and she willingly gave herself only to be tossed aside in the morning before they all regrouped back to the ship. 

    Zoro left to go on ahead and  Y/N broke down. She cried hard and ugly, the only thing to calm her enough to put on a false face was a shower. She scrubbed her skin until it was red, trying to get the feeling on him off of her. How could she have been so stupid? Who just jumps into bed with some guy just because they say they like you? Men are liars. Y/N just thought that Zoro was different. After her aggressive scrub down she headed back to the Thousand Sunny, her face blank, giving no indication of her previous state.

‘I can do this. We can act like this never happened and things will go back to how they were before.’ She reassured herself as she stepped on deck, avoiding a certain swordsman’s gaze and heading straight for her room. 

“I can’t do this. I can’t keep looking at him everyday after what happened.’ Y/N thought as she buried her head on her hands. She tried to go back to how things were but everytime she saw Zoro, memories of the night they shared together came flooding back along with the words he spoke to her that crush her soul. The two of them haven’t spoken a word to each other since. Even during meals, Y/N barely ate and left for her room before everyone was finished. Her behavior change didn’t go unnoticed by her crew mates.

“I wonder what’s wrong with Y/N. She barely eats and spends all day in the girl’s room hovered over her sketchbook.” Nami said right after their friend left. 

“What do you mean Nami? Y/N is always drawing.” Their oblivious captain said as he shoved food down his gullet.

“I haven’t seen her on the deck much. She only comes out during meal times.” Usopp commented.

“And even then she doesn’t stay long. She hasn’t finished a plate of food since we left the last island.” Sanji said seriously, puffing on a cigarette.

“Do you think something happened while we were there?” Chopper asked.

Everyone was too focused trying to help their friend to notice Zoro abruptly leaving.

“Maybe, but she won’t tell us anything. When we try she just says that she’s tired.” Nami replied.

“We land on the next island tomorrow. Perhaps a girl’s day?” Robin suggested.

“Definitely. we’ll get her to talk.” Nami nodded. 

    The next morning rolled around and Y/N was shaken awake by the orange-haired navigator. As soon as she was awake, Nami thrusted an outfit into her arms and told her to get dressed.

“We’re going shopping. You’re coming with us and I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” She told her.

    The navigator left the room and Y/N slipped on the shorts and tank top the girl handed her. After dressing, she went back to her bed and pulled out an envelope from underneath her pillow. Y/N had stayed up late last night writing her final goodbyes on the letter inside. Going into town with Nami would give her the opportunity she needed to sneak away without being noticed by any of the crew.

    During another fit of tears the day before, Y/N decided it would be better of she left. Zoro was right, he had a goal and he needed to achieve it. She couldn’t be near him and Luffy needed him. She was only in the way. They didn’t need her there, messing things up because she decided to fall in love. No, today she would leave and they could continue their greatness without her dragging them down. 

    Grabbing her messenger bag, she packed away a change of clothes and all her money. Thankfully, she always carried her bag with her for her sketchbook and pencils so the others wouldn’t find it odd for her to have a bag with her. When her essentials were packed, Y/N looked again at the letter and set it in view on her bed. A tear slipped past her lashes and she quickly wiped it away. ‘None of that Y/N. You know it’s for the best.’ She told herself before leaving the room and joining the girls, a false smile planted on her face.

“Whaaat? What do you mean she’s gone?” Luffy asked, confused as his navigator told him they couldn’t find their artist.

“I mean we can’t find Y/N anywhere. She disappeared while we were shopping.” Nami told him, annoyed.

“We should send out a search party. She could be in trouble.” Sanji said. 

“I don’t think she’ll be very easy to find.” Robin said as she walked out of the girl’s room, reading a letter then  holding it out to Luffy. “You may want to read this captain.”

Luffy took the paper from Robin and read. His hands started shaking and he looked a mix of sad and angry.

“What is it Luffy?” Usopp asked.

“She left. She quit the crew and left.” Luffy said with clenched teeth. Nami took the letter and read it out loud to everyone;

My Nakama,

    I am sorry I didn’t have the courage to do this in person. I knew if I did you wouldn’t let me go. I let myself grow feelings for one of you  too far past friendship and I can’t allow myself to become a distraction for their life goals. My presence in the crew is only a hindrance for all of you if I can’t even be strong enough to control my own feelings. It may be selfish of me to not be able to put my feelings aside but I can’t help the way my heart aches when I am near. Please, go and seek out more adventures without me. I can’t wait to hear what an impact the Straw Hats have on the world.

                     I will miss all of you,

                            Y/F/N Y/L/N

“She left this as well.” Robin said holding out a sketch of all of them.

    The drawing shows all of them, arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders and grinning. Everyone in the crew was there except for Y/N, she hadn’t included herself. Nami turned and glared at the swordsman, who looked angry at the news of Y/N’s departure. 

“What did you do?!” Nami yelled at him.

“How the hell do you know if it was me?!” He snapped back to her. He already hated himself for making Y/N leave, he didn’t need her blaming him too.

“Oh please Zoro. She said she fell in love with one of us. It can’t be Chopper, can’t be Brook, it’s so not Franky, or Usopp, Sanji is too much of a womanizer, Luffy is Luffy, and I know she isn’t a lesbian. So, that leaves you.” She explained. Zoro clenched his teeth. 

“What the hell did you do to Y/N-chan you stupid marimo?!” Sanji yelled at him, trying to kick him in the head only to be blocked by the back of Zoro’s sword. 

“Shut up pervert cook.” He grumbled.

“You slept with her didn’t you? Back at the last island. That’s when she started acting differently.” Robin concluded calmly.

Zoro was silent.

“You did what?!” Sanji screamed, his eyes and body seeming to catch fire.

“Wow Zoro, how could you do that to Y/N?” Usopp asked with a pained look on his face.

“Suuuper not okay bro.” Franky commented. 

“Poor Y/N.” Brook chimed in. 

“Okay I get it! I’m a jerk!” Zoro screamed at them. He didn’t want Y/N to leave. He really likes her but thought she deserved better than him, someone who could put her above his goals. 

“I can’t believe you could do that to Y/N.” Nami started in on him again. “She loves you. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other and thought you liked her too. She loved you enough to give herself  to you and you just tossed her away after like she doesn’t matter!”

“Of course she matters! Do you think I wanted her to leave?!” He yelled back.

“You told her she was a distraction! You made her think you loved her!”

“I do love her!” He finally said, not only out loud to the crew but for the first time to himself. Everyone got quiet as they stared at Zoro.”I do love her.” He said again quietly.

“Then why?” Nami whimpered through tears, not wanting to lose the girl who was like another sister to her.

“I didn’t think I was good enough for her. She should be with someone who can put her first.” He spoke lowly.

“You idiot. She doesn’t care about that. She just wants to be with you.” Nami told him.

“And I pushed her away. Now she’s gone.” He said looking down.

“Go get her.” Luffy’s voice cut through the air. Zoro looked  up at his captain in confusion. 

“What?”

“Get off my ship and don’t come back without my artist.” Luffy told him.

“But… what if she won’t come back?”

“Then don’t come back.” Luffy shrugged.

    Y/N was mortified and slightly impressed that Zoro had found her so quickly due to his lack of directional sense. She watched as he panted, trying to catch his breath from running around the entire island. He found her perched against a tree on a hill, overlooking a field of yellow flowers. 

“What are you doing here?” She choked out, her chest tightening as her breath caught in her throat. 

“I came to take you back to the Sunny.” He said. Y/N looked down.

“I don’t belong there.”

“Yes you do. You belong with Nami doing all that dumb girl crap, you belong on the deck drawing in the sunlight and you belong on the Sunny with me.” He told her. Y/N brought her eyes up to meet his again, hers brimming with tears that threatened to overflow. 

“But you said…” She started before Zoro got down and gathered her into him arms.

“I know. I’m sorry Y/N. I was stupid and I hurt you. Please come back with me.” He begged. Y/N couldn’t help the tears that fell from her eyes and the sobs that escaped as Zoro held her.

“I-I’m sorry Zoro. I tried to keep it all in, I just couldn’t” She cried. Zoro hushed her and stroked her hair gently.

“It’s all my fault. I thought I couldn’t put anything before my goal but I was wrong. I still want to be the greatest swordsman but I want you there with me the whole way.” He confessed. 

“I want to see you become the greatest swordsman.” She smiled at him, tears stained on her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy. 

Zoro leaned in and captured her lips with his own. His kiss was firm but gentle as his hand reached up to wipe away any remaining tears on her face.

“I love you.” He told her when he pulled away.

“I love you too.” Y/N choked out happily. Zoro smiled and kissed her again before pulling her to her feet.

“Come on. Let’s go back. The captain won’t let me on the ship until I bring his artist back.”

“So that’s why you came..” Y/N said sadly.

“W-what?! No! I meant what I said!” He started freaking out before giggles escaped the girl. 

“Just kidding. Let’s go home.” She smiled, heading off towards the Thousand Sunny and more adventures with her nakama.


End file.
